That's Just How Big Brother's Are
by knightakeking
Summary: An alternate ending to EOS, mainly from Scott's point of view. If you haven't seen the episode then this might not make much sense, so go watch it because it was amazing!


Hey Guys! I know a few people have already written some alternate endings to EOS that involves a little more John whump, so this is my take on an alternate ending. It's mainly from Scott's POV focusing on his big brother mode, with an injured John and worried Alan thrown in too. This is the first fanfic I've published on here so I hope you enjoy it! 

* * *

Medical Centre – Tracy Island

The first thing John was aware off when he woke was the feeling of someone watching him. After spending so many years in isolation onboard Thunderbird 5 he had developed a built-in instinct to know whenever someone was nearby. It came in handy when he came back down to earth, especially when Gordon was trying to prank him.

The second thing he noticed was the buzz of machinery around his head. It wasn't the soft hum that Thunderbird 5's systems produced. The rhythm was wrong and there was a consistent beep that cut through it all every other second.

John peeled his eyes open. Bright light assaulted his vision. He winced, closing his eyes again. Moving his face, he could feel the cold plastic of an oxygen mask placed gently over his mouth. Confused, John raised his hand to take it off.

Whoever was watching him grabbed hold of his wrist before his hand wondered too far. "Leave it alone, John."

John opened his eyes again and squinted through the light. He turned his head and saw Scott leaning over him, a tight frown creasing his forehead. "Sc…t." He mumbled, his lips feeling numb. The oxygen mask muffled his voice.

"Hey, Johnny." Scott said, stroking a hand through John's hair. "You're going to be okay."

"Wh….pen..d?" John mumbled again.

"Just sleep, Johnny. I'll be here when you wake up."

John sighed and closed his eyes again.

6 Hours Earlier

Watching John float in space, his eyes slowly closing, barely focused, had terrified Scott. Knowing there was nothing he could do to help hurt him physically.

"Hang in there, John." He whispered, praying Alan got to their space-bound brother in time. He had never despised the idea of John being alone in Thunderbird 5 as much as he did in that moment.

When he saw John's hologram – his real hologram – standing in Thunderbird 3's cockpit he almost cried. But the relief was short lived when he realised how tired John looked. He was leaning all his weight on Thunderbird 3's pilot seat, breathing heavily. The moment where he had had no oxygen, although brief, had clearly done him no favours. Scott wanted this over as quickly as possible and then he wanted John home. Even if he had to be dragged down to earth kicking and screaming. Although looking at him now, Scott doubted he had the energy to put up much of a fight.

Their conversation ended and they went their separate ways; John to isolate EOS and himself to carry out the rescues they had been oblivious to all morning. He kept tabs on everything that was happening on Thunderbird 5, almost yelling out at John when his idiot of a brother put his life in EOS's hands.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when EOS relinquished her control. For the first time since he realised something was wrong aboard Thunderbird 5 Scott let himself smile. But it seemed that the distress wasn't over yet when Alan's hologram appeared in front of him. The youngest Tracy was biting his lip and kept glancing anxiously to something off screen.

"We have a problem." He said, his voice wavering. He seemed to be on the verge of tears and it tore at Scott's heart.

"What is it, Alan?" Scott asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

"It's John. He passed out shortly after EOS gave up Thunderbird 5 and now he won't wake up." Alan's tone was on the edge of panicking. "I think the increase in gravity may have done some serious damage."

"It's okay, Alan." Scott said, trying to sooth his little brother's nerves while biting back his own concern. "Get John onboard Thunderbird 3 and bring him back down to earth. I'll contact Brains and tell him to prep the medical centre."

"What about EOS?" Alan asked. He eyed something off screen. "I think she's upset."

Scott definitely had a few choice words about EOS, but he knew it would do no good voicing them now. "John's our priority. Just focus on bringing him home. EOS will have to wait."

"FAB." Alan said, signing off.

Scott scowled as he changed course. He didn't like the idea of leaving EOS alone on Thunderbird 5 but he had no choice. If John was willing to trust EOS with his life then Scott would have to show her some trust as well. Even if it was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

He activated his jets and let Thunderbird 1 race towards the next rescue. The sooner he got these over with, the sooner he could be with his brother.

Tracy Island

Flying home had never felt like such a long journey before today. Scott had the fastest machine International Rescue had to offer but it still felt like he was crawling as he flew over the pacific ocean. He was desperate to get back to Tracy Island. Brains hadn't checked in with him about John's condition and Scott had to keep reminding himself that that didn't mean there was only bad news.

As soon as Thunderbird 1 had landed and was safely docked in its silo Scott was running for the medical centre, not bothering to change into civvies. He bumped into Alan on the way, literally running into him. They both fell back onto the floor with a yell.

"Scott!" Alan said, standing up and brushing off his suit. He hadn't bothered to change yet either.

"Alan, how's John?" Scott asked, pulling himself to his feet.

Alan rubbed at his eyes and looked at the ground. "It's not great news. He has a couple of hairline fractures and is covered in bruises. But Brains is mostly worried about the fracture on his skull. He's doing a brain scan now to make sure there's no internal bleeding."

Scott let out a breath. Despite the theories that had been circling around his head all day, Scott still wasn't prepared to here that John was injured. Part of him had kidded himself into thinking that John would be fine, that he would be sitting in the lounge with a book in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other complaining about being brought home and mollycoddled.

"You should go see him." Alan said. "Brains will be able to tell you more than I can. I'm going to go get changed."

Scott watched Alan walk away, wishing he could say something that would wipe the disconcerted look off his face. But the day had been hard on all of them. They'd almost lost another of their family through there own sheer ignorance. All of them would be dealing a great deal of self-punishment for that mistake.

The inside of the medical centre was cold. John was lying on the middle bed, completely still except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed aided by an oxygen mask. Scott leaned over the beds railing and stroked a hand down John's cheek. His skin was warm to the touch indicating a slight fever given the low temperature of the room. The covers were pulled up to his ribs, but didn't hide the bruises that scattered across his chest that were already turning a sickly green.

"Scott." Brains said in greeting as he walked into the room.

"Tell me he's going to be okay, Brains." Scott said, not taking his eyes off John.

"He should be fine." Brains explained. "Nothing worse than hairline fractures. Those should heal relatively quickly as long as he d-doesn't move around too much." He brought up a hologram of John's x-ray and marked the points where the hairline fractures lay. "Wrists, lower legs, ribs and shoulder, which won't need casts if he keeps still but will have to be b-bandaged tightly, plus the rather worrying one on his skull. He's definitely got a m-mild concussion from that one, but no damage internally."

"Nothing any of us haven't dealt with before." Scott said. They'd all had their fair share of bumps and bruises over the years and they were used to looking after each other because of it, especially since Gordon's hydrofoil crash. Scott tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine at the thought of John being as badly hurt as Gordon had been. That wasn't something he never wanted his family to go through again.

Yet seeing John lying in front of him, alive and breathing, knowing that he would make a complete recovery, began to soothe the worry that had been sat in his stomach for most of the day. But Scott knew, as he collapsed into the bedside seat and wrapped his hand around John's delicate fingers, that he wouldn't be able to relax until those turquoise eyes were open and looking at him again. He couldn't help it; that's just how big brothers are.


End file.
